


There Is No Need For Words

by sillyboyblue



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: 30 Days Of Writing, Day 3 : Silence





	

It was only once the warrior had nursed the boy back to health, going as far as sharing his tent, food and water with him, that he noticed that he was mute.

"What's your name ?"

...

"You have a name ?"

...

The kid turned his head to avoid his savior's gaze, not to see the contempt in his eyes. He had seen it too often in people who took his mutism for a lack of intelligence and therefore allowed themselves to treat him like a dumb beast.

"You don't wanna tell me ?"

The boy changed his mind and looked up to stare into the warrior's eyes in a silent prayer. Please, understand.

"Can't ?"

Finally. The kid nodded shyly, knowing that something unpleasant would follow like it always did.

"You need a new name."

The boy nodded vigorously at this statement. He wanted his savior to gift him with a name. Please, own me.

"Pet. You'll be my pet."

The warrior crouched in front of his Pet and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.

"I'm Wez."

Wez proceeded to bite his Pet's lips and lick him around the mouth and down to his neck. He only restricted himself because he heard his name being shouted in the distance.

"You belong to me. You're mine."

 

 

Wez shared his motorbike with the Golden Youth for two reasons.

First, so that he could always keep an eye on him. What if he was in distress and out of his sight ? He would not be able to call for help.

Second, because, even though he now had a new name, he was still Wez's pet. He belonged to him, he was his.

They were opposites that attracted each other like magnets.

Wez was always shouting, while the Golden Youth remained eternally silent.

Hopefully for the younger man, Wez was also expressive in his physical attitude. His hands almost told as much as his mouth. It was a chance for the Golden Youth. He began to imitate the signs that Wez used to put emphasis on a precise word.

Over time, they developed their own language enough for Wez to understand the basics of what the Golden Youth was trying to say. Sometimes they did not even need it to get each other. One look and they knew.

It was convenient because no one could listen to their conversations if both men were signing.

One day, Wez told him that he loved him. They both already knew that they loved each other, and neither of them had felt the need to confess.

So when Wez did, the Golden Youth did not know how to reply. Wez did not mind.

Later that day, as they were all sitting around a fire as the sun went down, the Golden Youth wrapped his arms around Wez's chest. 

It was an unusual sight. They barely touched in public, and even when the Golden Youth was sitting on Wez's motorbike, he did not hold onto him. 

Wez wrapped his own arms around the Golden Youth's waist as he whispered :

"Love you too."

The sign evolved to become more and more discreet each time they used it. It went from an embrace to a simple brush of the fingers against the forearm or the face.

 

 

Wez dodged the boomerang just in time but when he turned around it felt like he had not. 

He would have cried if he could, but he had forgotten how. Instead, his hands stroked his Golden Youth's forearm and face.


End file.
